


In the Infinitude

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [24]
Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Rika is excited to meet her friend Wren for the first time but she is also sad when she is reminded of SEED.
Relationships: Rika & SEED (Phantasy Star IV), Rika & Wren (Phantasy Star IV)
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	In the Infinitude

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 71 'space station'

As Zelan came into view on the observation port, Rika became more excited. While it was enchantingly beautiful and relaxing and the vastness of the Universe was amazing beyond comprehension, the novelty of seeing outer space drift past them was no longer quite as fresh. This artificial satellite, the size of a city, refreshed her amazement. Even better, she would meet her idol, Wren, who she'd only spoken with over video conference. She was a little sad, though, as it reminded her of the lab where she'd been born, and her creator, SEED, neither of which she'd ever see again.


End file.
